bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadō Gyakushū
Shadō Gyakushū (シャドー逆襲, literally "Shadow Counterattack") is a form of fighting that is considered close-combat, similar to . However, this style is usually bent on fast, simultaneous strikes, that render the body motionless (from the spots struck-en). It is also considered a counterattack fighting style, and is usually used by those that are unable to make the first move (in combat). Overview Shadō Gyakushū's basic fighting principals are taken from'' four martial arts'' styles. *''Karate: ''Using the practical technique known as Meotoude, the practitioner always leads with either their left or right hand, positioning it only inches above/in front of their opposite one. Using the farthest one to defend, and the second one to attack, they combine defense and offense. It is also a technique that uses a front feint (a misleading frontal attack) to confuse the opponent, while the second hand strikes within an instant. **''The Principal Taken From This Technique:'' In the technique the user moves the punching hand and the non-active hand at the same time. This creates an illusion-like feint which confuses the opponent, since they don't know which hand the practitioner will strike with. It also connects the two hands together, creating a synchronized state between the left and right arm. *''Chinese Kenpo:'' Unlike the technique known as Meotoude in Karate, the techniques of Chinese Kenpo are slightly more complicated. It utilizes a technique known as Taiho Shouha. Using none of the users power (whatsoever), this technique is considered turning point in Shadō Gyakushū. It allows the user to place their left/right leg back, supporting all their weight onto it. Placing the left/right (usually the same one as the leg) forward, the practitioner amplifies the impact of the opponents technique. It usually causes more then 3x the normal damage, to the opponent. **''The Principal Taken From This Technique:'' Removing the physical limits (through mental meditation) the practitioner can bypass their current level of speed and balance. This allows for swifter and more precise movements. *''Jujutsu:'' This style was not originally'' one of the four styles of martial arts that Shadō Gyakushū was based off of. Instead of using a technique to describe the use of Jujutsu's principal, Oni Haiyama added it into the mixture in order to increase the power of Muay Thai. **The Principal Taken From This Technique:' Throwing ones body weight into the epicenter of an attack, helps increase the amount of destructive force produced. *Muay Thai: ''Using a basic straight punch, the practitioner puts all of their might into a single strike. This of course has the result of a normal straight punch, but can have its power increased depending on the power of the practitioner. However, the technique is usually used in assault combat. **''The Principal Taken From This Technique:'' Using the same mental meditation in Chinese Kenpo, the Muay Thai practitioner completely removes hostility from their body. Using the confusion created from an opponent fighting somebody who shows no signs in wanting to fight back, they strike with the intention of punching through their opponent. The technique was originally created by Oni Haiyama and used as a means of countering those whom he did not wish to fight seriously. However, as time progressed the technique turned into an actual fighting style, and masters began to create techniques of their own. Though, the techniques were all defense, when Oni Haiyama originally planned for them to be both (offense and defense). He set out on a journey to speak with every master of the original style. He called this group Yottsu Shadō (四つシャドウ, literally "Four Shadow") and began to revise the techniques. Each of the techniques where changed into a counter, with fatal results (for the target it was used on). It is also a style which aims for the six weakest parts of the body. These Parts Are: *Chin *Throat *Forearms *Wrists *Elbows *Knees Parent Ability * Variants *' '''To help increase the damage of the techniques utilized from Shadō Gyakushū, the practitioner is able to channel Reiatsu to a certain part of their body. Striking with that part as hard as they can, they fire the Reiatsu in a condensed and transparent form, through the target's body. This gives a more modern twist to this fighting, allowing practitioners of the style to increase their damage according to the amount of Reiatsu they have/use. Notable Users *Oni Haiyama *Otohara Mukō *Tamashī Nochi Trivia *This style was inspired by the techniques used by Sho Kanon in '''History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi', the inheritor to the style known as Nine Shadow Fists.